


【拔杯】《扯紧他的卷发，and then fuck hard》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *监狱期间关于杯的小卷毛不可避免长长了的事情。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Kudos: 5





	【拔杯】《扯紧他的卷发，and then fuck hard》

暗蓝水泥壁围成的盥洗室里，水龙头流着水柱，等待自己被一双手捧起使用或被关上。剃须刀混上清水刮掉脸颊上的泡沫，顺带剃掉了昨日疲累过后的胡茬，汉尼拔的刘海松垂着，沾上了水而各自纠结成条，清洗完脸部，汉尼拔准备喷上发胶，他抹上自己的刘海，盯住了镜子里的自己。

他突然想起监狱里的威尔，因为在监狱里而没法及时理发的卷毛已经长了很多的威尔。

昨天去巴尔的摩精神病院探望时，他注意到了在带着微微熏臭味的昏暗牢笼里的威尔，顶着已经覆盖了耳朵的卷毛油腻腻地带着闪向自己走来，主人的嘴发出的是骇人尖锐的语言利刃，但是卷毛可是背叛了他，各自微曲着互不相臣服，趁着主人移动的间隙你追我打，于是更乱成一团。它们呈现的形状是可爱的，带着因无法被及时清理的委屈，像猫的尾巴一样暴露了意志上的渴求，有着自己的表达形状。

他想攥紧那头卷发，就像安抚住一只扭摆的脏兮兮的猫，然后需要把它放进温热的浴缸里，看它在水里挣扎扑腾，最后却因为舍不得离开已经微凉的水而再次对自己露出了尖牙利刃。

笑了笑，汉尼拔把发胶熟练地抹上自己的刘海。

今天也是会去监狱的一天。

因为例行牢房检查和会面的原因，威尔待在了其中一个小牢格里。在他旁边陈列着空着的牢格，把他衬托得像是最不被顾客喜欢的剩下了的宠物狗。

恶狠狠的会冲顾客龇着牙的蝴蝶犬。

怀着莫名愉悦的心情，汉尼拔踏着皮鞋慢慢走向那个唯一有内容物的牢格。

“Hello,Will.”

“Hello,Dr.Lecter.”

看啊，这只橱窗里的小狗又冲着顾客龇着牙了。

套上安全面具是必不可少的。

食指上下摩擦着高脚杯的杯脚，汉尼拔从监狱回来的途中心情一直愉悦，解开了束缚着的马甲扣，但绑紧了在大腿上的衬衫夹还扣住了腰边的衬衫，陷在精瘦的皮肉里，留下疼痛又刺痒的印迹。

面具在威尔的脸上应该也会留下类似的印迹。毕竟不能期待监狱人员会温柔对待一个杀人犯。嘴唇周围因为呼吸而溢满了水汽，更贴紧在了皮肤上，小狗在这种情况下还能成功龇起小尖牙吗？不能了，看看他因为不悦和被粗暴对待但是又要忙于呼吸的口鼻。然而，你再看看上方的眼睛，黯淡无光的，找到了另一种方法表达自己的抗拒和愤怒。

因为大半张脸都被束缚住了，头顶的卷发就更显得杂乱蓬松。美杜莎的蛇头发型勾勒不出这顶卷毛的无害性，疏于打理的发顶在户外里反射着浅褐色，左右两边的卷发数量不同，但大致是羊角般铺开在耳朵两侧的形状，额前总是有几缕同样不乖顺的发尾蜷曲着耷拉下来，汉尼拔想起了奢华礼盒上暗色的绑带，不断交叉着技巧绑在一起，带尾随意淌过礼盒垂在平面上，那这个名为威尔·格拉厄姆的品牌盒子里是藏着怎样的珍宝？

食指微微痉挛了一下，汉尼拔勾过高脚杯，晃动里面的红色液体，放开手里的iPad设备，里面的威尔·格拉厄姆就随着倒在了桌面上。他闭上眼，想象着自己的房间中央就锁着一个格拉厄姆，呈现还未被人打开过的迹象，诱人的思想被凌乱的褐色丝带困在了躯壳里。

只允许自己去扯开那个最中心的结。

“嗯呃呃...”

丝质床单上被揉搓起了褶皱，一只更粗大厚实的手覆上床单上小一号的修长手掌，然后嵌入着扣紧，同时一副强壮腰部的狠狠一顶，冲撞出了憋不住的小小嚎叫。

汉尼拔趴在俯卧在床上的威尔，牙齿细细研磨着较平常男性纤细一点的脖颈，留下石榴果实般的点缀。胯部短促发狠地不断抽插着，以威尔的饱满臀部为缓冲点，汉尼拔闭紧眼，扣紧威尔的右手，一口咬上已经泛红的肩肉。

两人乱着节奏粗喘和低喊，互相填上对方声响之间的空隙，谱写了一首性爱之曲。

从紧实湿热无比的洞口里拔出胀满的阴茎，汉尼拔掰过威尔的肩膀，让他面对自己仰躺在床单上，细碎的水珠从同样朦胧的眼睛里滴落，汉尼拔抚上威尔的脸庞，在鼻尖处上赐予怜爱的亲吻，然后头埋入耳朵和颈窝处，同时下身瞬间顶入后穴。

威尔被猛地插入而下意识把腿张得更开，承受住汉尼拔跨坐在自己身上的重量，随着每次的深顶都求救似的撑起头撞在对方锁骨处。汉尼拔双腿固定住威尔的下身，双手环住威尔的头部，手臂内侧被卷毛摩擦得发痒。

已经被清理得很恰好的卷毛，没有牢房里熏臭的味道，没有人体油脂的附着，现在已经蓬松着，随着自己的动作快乐地跳跃着。手掌能托住整个后脑勺，汉尼拔像以往渴望的那样攥紧了落在手里的卷毛，同时下身发狠地操动着，液体声由规律的节奏变成了杂乱的粘稠。

这个礼物，这些丝带，现在被自己拆开了。

汉尼拔撑起半身，看着威尔不断流出生理眼泪，半阖着眼，原本碧海似的眼睛现在成了狭缝里的一线蓝天。但永远有光。身体随着被进入的速度上下颤动，威尔循着汉尼拔的脸庞，慢慢地，迷惑地睁开了眼。

他听见汉尼拔说：“你那个时候的头发要长一点，脏一点。”

几年前的事情瞬间回溯进威尔的脑海里，威尔闭上了眼，眼泪流得更厉害，他靠上汉尼拔的肩窝，哽咽着：“再拽紧一点。”

别让我被拖进那段时光里。拽紧一点。再拽紧一点。

让我知道现实在这，不在那。

让我清楚现在你的阴茎正在我的体内。

汉尼拔用脸颊磨蹭着威尔的侧颈，听着他的抽泣声，皱着眉然后开始深深地，快速地耸动。

迎来献祭般的高潮。

汉尼拔环住抽搐着射精的威尔，像守住了自己的礼物一般，在回忆和当下的洪流里拽紧了威尔。


End file.
